What Child is This
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Um T/L fic Tien and Lunch find a child in the woods. Kinda of an old one. But oh well
1. What Child Is This

What Child Is This?  
Author's note: This is a Tien and Lunch fic. I really like this couple has well has G/C and K/18. Anywho read and enjoy. I guess you could say it's Christmasy.  
________________________________________________________  
Tien and Lunch were walking thourgh the woods one snowy day when they heard something. It sounded like a baby, so they went to investigate. Lunch by some chance got there first (must have been mother's intution). She gasped at the sight, causing Tien to skid to stop behind her. There in the middle of the snow. On the ground was a young woman around twenty with red hair. Her skin was pale and her lips were blue. There next to the woman was a little girl probaly only two or three. The girl was crying and shaking the woman who was obivously her mother.  
Tien looked at the young woman knowing she was dead. It jerked back startled for he had just noticed the bruises on her arms and legs. Then he looked at the little girl noticing that Lunch was approaching her. The little girl stopped crying then reached up to be held. Lunch silently picked the girl up craddling her in her arms. Tien walked passed them and picked up the young woman. He rose his ki to make a hole in the ground before placing the young woman in it and covering it up. Then they walked home.  
Upon entering the house Chozu looked up at them. Then his mouth fell open in shock.  
"Where you'd find her Tien?"  
"Out in the woods, the girls mother is dead. I guess Lunch wants to take care of her." Then there was a silence in the room. Two years ago Lunch had a miss carriage. She still hadn't gotten over it. Now Tien hoped that this child would help. Tien looked at the calander Christmas was only a few days way. More like five days (yeah yeah I know it's a little early but deal with it.).  
That night_______________________________________________  
Lunch was putting the child to sleep, by singing to it.  
What child is this, who laid to rest  
On Mary's lap is sleeping?  
Whom angels greet, with anthems sweet,  
While shepherds watch are keeping?  
This, this is Christ the king.  
Whom shepards guard and angels sing:  
Haste haste to bring him laud,  
The babe the son of Mary!  
Why Lies he in such mean estate,  
Where ox and ass are feeding?  
Good Christain, fear: for sins are here  
The silent worls is pleading.  
This, this is Christ the king,  
Whom shepherds guard and angels sing:  
Haste, haste to bring him laud,  
The babe the son of Mary!  
So bring him incense, gold,and myrrh,  
Come peasant king to own him,  
The king of king, salvation brings,  
Let loving hearts enthrone him.  
Raise, raise the song on high,  
The Virgin sings her lullaby:  
Joy, joy for Christ is born,  
The babe, the son of Mary!  
Tien and Chozu listened to Lunch sweet voice from the doorway. For the first time in years she looked truly happy.  
Christmas eve____________________________________________  
Lunch was watching the baby on the floor in front of the fireplace. A screen had been put up so that Eve wouldn't get hurt. Tien watched has his adopted daughter and his friend Chozu danced to some Christmas carols. He held Lunch against him. Has they watched lieing on their sides. But that night while the baby lay in bed sleeping something happened. The baby changed slowly. Lunch feeling something was wrong went to check on her. Instead of a baby she found an angel.  
"What?"  
"Don't fear mother."  
"Huh?"  
At that minute Tien walked in.  
"What the???"  
"Thank you for looking after me. My mother was an angel while my father was a demon. My father tried to drag her with him to hell. That was until Micheal saved her by closing the portal. But by then she was already on earth and the portal to heaven couldn't be opened for awhile. My mother wondered the earth with me growing inside her. When she meet a bad man. Well anyways I am actually supossed to be fifteen but I took on this form for a reason."  
"What reason?" asked Lunch.  
"You. Don't cry momma there is comfort in the future."  
With that the angel disappeared and in it's place in the crib was Eve. Lunch reached for her has the child took her last breathe. Lunch clutched the baby to her. Heart wrenching sobs tearing from her throat. Tien held her against him tears slidding down his face.  



	2. A Child is Born

A Child is Born  
Author's note: Well someone can't remeber who though. Asked in the reviews if I was going to make a squel to 'What Child is This.' After some thought I decided it was a good idea. So here goes.  
______________________________________________________  
One night in March Tien and Lunch were walking thourgh the woods. When they came to the spot where they had come across Eve. Tien's arm was around Lunch so he felt her mood go deep into depression. He had hoped that after this few months that Lunch would have forgotten the child. But it seemed she hadn't. Tien sighed then drew her down on the grass. He sat down pulling her against him.  
Lunch sighed leaning into Tien's embrass. She buried her head in his neck. Has tears silently slid down her face. Tien sighed then tilted her head up to look at it. Then he lowered his head kissing her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist brining them closer together. Then Tien forced her mouth open darting his tongue inside. She let out a moan has Their tongues touched. He pressed her onto the ground laying along her length. His hands reaching for her shirt.  
Two months later********************************************  
Tien was waiting when Lunch walked in. She was slightly dazed, Tien looked at her .  
"Well what did the docotor say?"  
"He said I'm pregnant."  
"What?! Oh Lunch this is great."  
Then Lunch burst into sobbs, Tien not understanding what was wrong. Reached for her. Well unfortunatly she sneezed. So her hair went blonde and her eyes green.  
"How could you say this is great?" yelled Kushami. "Knowing what happened last time. She went into a depression that lasted for weeks. How could you think this great. What if we have another misscarriage? Huh? What the hell are you going to do then?"  
"You won't."  
"How can you say that? You don't know!"  
"I know you won't because I will be careful with you."  
"Tien if we have another misscarriage and she goes inot another depression. Then I am going to KILL YOU!"  
"Fair enough. By the way what is it exactly?"  
"A girl."  
Three months later**********************************************  
Bulma and Chichi where setting up for the baby shower at Capsule Corps. They really hoped that things would go better for them then they did the last time. Chichi looked up from stirring the punch when Pan and Videl walked in.  
"Hi guys," Chichi said.  
"Hi," said Videl. "Anything we can help with?"  
"Nope we're almost down."  
"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" asked 18 walking in with Marron.  
"I hope it will help some," said Bulma.  
The other women nodded in agreement. Each thinking about the day a few years ago Lunch had found out about the misscarriage. They had all felt sorry for her. Then a car pulled up 18 looked out the window.  
"She's here," she said.  
Bulma turned out the lights, then grabbed Bra just has she started running to the light switch to turn it back on. Lunch walked into the room.  
"Hello?' she said uncertainly.  
Bra flew the light switch up and shouted.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"  
"Wrong one hunny," laughed Bulma.  
"Oh okay um SURPRISE!!"  
Everyone laughed. Lunch looked around the room in awe.  
"You you guys thank you."  
"Don't mention it," said Videl gently.  
Then they all sat down in the chairs that were set up in a circle. Then Chichi started handing her presents.  
"Here Lunch this is from 18 and them."  
"Oh thank you," she said opening the package up. Inside was a box with bottles, diappears, pacifiers, and a baby quitlt. "Thank you," Lunch said agin.  
Chichi handed her another package from her own family. Inside was baby clothes for a girl. "Thank you Chichi."  
"No prob."  
Then Chichi handed her an envolpe from Bulma and her family. Inside was a gift certifcate for a baby carriage and some more clothes. "thank you Bulma. Thank you Bra."  
"Here's ours," said Pan running up to her. Lunch nodded her thanks and opened the package to find a baby photo album. "Thank you. All of you."  
"Now for the cake and stuff," chriped Bra.  
Everyone laughed Bra just grinned. The women talked ate cake and the other assortments of food that Chichi had made and drank punch. They talked about women stuff. Also about their husbands. They also talked about the good times they had shared together. Then finally they went home.  
Christmas eve four months later*************************************  
Lunch woke up a sudden pain in her stomach. she let out a cry of pain. She knew then that the baby was coming. Tien woke up after awhile.  
"Lunch?" he asked. "What is it?"  
"The baby she's coming. NOW!"  
Tien immedatly grabbed Lunch yelled to Chozu he was taking Lunch to the hospital and flew out the window. Into the wintery night where the snow was falling. When he reached the hosipital he let the docotor and nurses take it from there. A few minutes later everyone else arrived. They settled down for a long wait.  
Two hours later**************************************************  
A doctor came into the waiting room.  
"Well," said Tien jumping up. "The mother and babies are fine."  
"Babies?"  
"Yeap the reason we didn't see the other one before was because her sister was blocking her."  
"So I I mean we have twin girls?"  
"Yeap. Congratulations. I suspect you want to go see her. Well go on in man. But just you the rest of you can come back tomarrow."  
Tien was already down the hall to Lunch's room. He walked in and looked at smiling. She looked at him wearily smiling has well.  
"What should we call them?" he asked.  
"How bout Joy and Noel?"  
"Perfect."  
Then on the radio came a song Lunch had sung to their adopted daughter Eve a few days more then one year ago.  
What child is this, who laid to rest,  
On Mary's lap is sleeping?  
Whom Angels greet with anthoms sweet,  
While shepherds watch are keeping?  
This, this is Christ the king,  
Whom shepherds guard and angels sing:  
Haste, haste to bring him laud,  
The babe, the son of Mary!  



End file.
